Goo Man Chu's Tower
Goo Man Chu's Tower is the fourth level in the Inca Village. Walkthrough You find yourself in a round tower that is quickly filling up with Toxic Green Goo. You must make your way ever upwards to escape the rising tide. From the start, run right along the ramp. You will soon come to a retracting silver floor section. It will shake momentarily before retracting, so get off of it (or don't step on it) when this happens. It will extend again in a moment, allowing you to run straight across it. Stop when you reach the Wooden Raft, and wait on it as it floats up with the Goo, raising you to the next level. Jump up as soon as you think you're high enough to reach the next landing, and run right to the next raft right away. Next, jump up a series of steps, including another retracting floor, and stop on the next Raft again. Jump up another series of steps, then move up into the doorway as soon as you reach it. Here, you encounter several Goo Creatures. Any attack will wipe them out. Smash open the crystal crates, then head up the corridor. Run around the pipe collecting the loose crystals, then take the right path to a dead-end room with two more crates and a Checkpoint Gong. Do what you need to do with those, then cross to the left side of this area, eliminating the Goo Creatures along the way. You emerge into another Goo-filling tower. Move right again, jumping up the steps and crossing the retracting floor sections when they're extended. After the second such section, you will be running across a crumbling floor. Just keep moving right and you'll stay ahead of the wave. Ride the Wooden Raft upwards. Jump up the steps to the next one, ride up again, then continue upwards to the next doorway. Eliminate the Goo Creatures, and go straight up the short tunnel to a lone crystal crate. Gather its crystals, then return to the previous room and enter the side tunnel. It may look like there's a crystal in the Goo stream ahead, but it's actually behind it. Go right to strike the next Checkpoint Gong, then left to enter the next tower section. There are more crumbling floors in here, so whatever you do, just keep moving. For a change of pace, you'll be running to the left after the first Raft ride up, then back to the right again after the second. Enter the doorway at the top. Back on solid ground, stomp open the two crystal crates on the right, then head left along the hallway. Gather the crystals around the Goo pipe, then head left past the crystal crate to the Checkpoint Gong. Continue along the hallway to the next doorway. Jump right up the steps, taking care crossing the retracting floor sections, and enter the doorway at the end. Smash open the last crystal crates as you evade or fight off the Goo Creatures, and enter the final doorway. In Goo Man Chu's room, run to either side and fight your way past several Goo Creatures to reach the Wheel in the back. Jump up beside it, and tail swipe it to finish off the giant beast, in the easiest boss fight ever. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Inca village Category:Croc 2 Category:Castle Levels